User talk:Preator
The Crimson Binome vs. Captain Gavin Capacitor Hi Phong. You would probably be a better judge of what's best to keep as the name of that article as I think you're more familiar with ReBoot than I am. Captain Gavin Capacitor exists on the wiki as a redirect to The Crimson Binome, so people can find it either way. I would stick with whatever the more common name is despite whatever's his official full name. For example, Sesame Street's character Elmo is technically named Elmo Monster, but he's not commonly referred to as such, so we keep his article on Muppet Wiki as Elmo. —Scott (talk) 22:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Character template Hi! I'll take a look at the character template and see what I can do with it. I'll post here again in a few minutes to let you know. —Scott (talk) 03:44, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi again! Take a look at the test edit I made to Bob. Is this what you were looking to do? When you look at Recent Changes, you'll see I created two new templates which will help tables work better for what you need to do and I add it to the character template. Let me know if that works for you and if you've got any questions. —Scott (talk) 03:49, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hi, thanks for suggesting The Reboot Wiki! Looking at the list of Best Practices for Spotlighting a wiki, it looks like Reboot is well on its way to good standing. I've taken a look at the wiki's recent activity, and it's great that there's a system for welcoming new contributors; that's a really important part of maintaining a successful community. Out of almost 300 pages, there are only 28 uncategorized, so its helpful to know that the content is organized and can be easily browsed. I also like that the front page looks inviting with some pictures. One thing you should do is move the "Main_Page" to Reboot Wiki to help with search results. The wiki's title page turns out to be an essential part if how the site is indexed in Google and other engines. This is an excellent candidate for a spotlight, I think we can make this work. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 19:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Preator. I'd be happy to help moving the main page as we discussed. Also, just so you know, the next round of spotlights will be going live the week of March 10, so the community here has some time to get ready. Please leave a message on my talk page linked in my signature if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 20:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Phong 21:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Congrats You are now a Bcrat on this wiki. Enjoy! BTW make sure you check out the , and let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 02:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Re: little boxes Those are Wikia Spotlights. They are on a rotational basis, and you can request your wiki to be spotlighted at w:Talk:Wikia Spotlight. -PanSola 21:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. -PanSola 22:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Episodes category Hi -- I see that you guys decided to take out the Episodes category that I created yesterday. I'm sorry that I made more work for you -- I thought it would be helpful. You have a category for the characters, so I thought a category for the episodes would be useful. -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The Satellite System I've noticed you've changed my minor edit twice now so to prevent further confusion I'm putting up a topic/message here so others may be able to contribute and decide for themselves. While doing the References for the episode 'Number 7' it showed the unnamed system to be quite large. The Game Cube only took up one of its many dish spires. In systems like Mainframe these Cubes appear much bigger. Now I'm assuming you associate the term "large" with only the Super Computer. However the Net being so diverse would realistically have systems ranging from all kinds of shapes and sizes; the Super Computer is only the "Largest power base", and not the only planetoid-type system that's vast in ReBoot. So by judging its apparent scale, its way bigger than Mainframe, but smaller than the Super Computer. Therefore in my opinion, I feel the Satellite System should be marked as 'large' among the Wikia community. Thanks for your time.Humongous mouse 17:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Twin City An interesting subject Preator! I'm not sure if it should be simplified or left as it is. Turbo once referred to this sister city as "Mainframe's Twin City", while the Mainframers themselves called it their "Twin City". I'm guessing both terms are technically correct, so its your decision. Which reminds me, we haven't got an article on its 'Principal Office'. There's enough content and images to add another location to the specific buildings category. It was never given a proper name. What name do you think it should be called?Humongous mouse 23:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) User 208.70.102.75‎ Please IP ban this loonatic going by the ip address '208.70.102.75' as he's already edited articles such as "Enzo Matrix" and "My Two Bobs"‎ by adding disgusting sexual references. I've deleted the offending content, but this clown has removed the original description/format of Enzo nonetheless.Humongous mouse 15:47, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Skin and icons Just thinking. If you want to, say, change the borders of some of the skin boxes to vidwindow borders or alter the wiki skin in any way I can do that for you. (see the CassCain wiki for an example of what I can do). Also I intend to add a logo (matrix's tattoo) to signify a featured article. Thought you should know. User:Kevinsanya The ReBoot page I need to add more web content, images, and the show's production history to make this article much more professional, but it is currently locked from editing even when I'm logged on. Any help would be much appreciated.Humongous mouse 18:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) New Monaco skin Hi! Have you seen the new Monaco skin that's being used on Wikia now? You can see it at Muppet Wiki and Marvel Database. There are a lot of advantages to the new skin. We've found that the number of readers and editors goes up when wikis switch to Monaco. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site. There's also more room for the content area, and the page loads faster. Would you consider switching ReBoot over to Monaco? If you want, I can help you customize the Monaco skin to fit the look that you're going for. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 05:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I haven't heard from you about this... Can you let me know what you think about switching the skin to Monaco? -- Danny (talk) 14:10, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- I switched the skin over to an identical Monaco skin. We're not going to be supporting the Quartz skin anymore, so I need to move the wiki over to Monaco. As you can see, the look of the skin is exactly the same -- it's just got some things in a different place. You can customize the new sidebar by editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar -- it's a great place to highlight the articles or categories that you want people to see. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out! -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Staff absence reply Yes, I would most certainty be grateful to assume as 'acting-administrator' for the Summer duration you are absent from the Wiki. Sounds great. Obviously I'll need to familiarise with rules and guidelines on the site, if you could provide URLs to those it would be really helpful. As far as content goes I'll only be amending articles on ReBoot staff and Mainframe Entertainment Inc.Humongous mouse 21:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Phong! My name is Nathan and I'm a wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've created a draft of an idea for your main page in order to show the basic layout. Optimally, we'd like to get all main pages rolled over to the format as soon as possible, so feel free to use mine, or improve upon it. If you have any questions you can reach me via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi Preator! Sure, that's no problem. Would you like me to go ahead and change it, or did you want to try and see if you have any questions? Everything else would stay the same and the "Welcome" section is the only one that would move, right? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :How's that? :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet, you made it even better. If you ever have any other questions, I'm on most of the time. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Re:System Voice Actress That's not good, I honestly wasn't aware all the system voices from ReBoot were done by actual voice actors, not simply manipulated audio effects all done on computer. Until now I was almost certain the only outstanding actor articles on the site were Andrew Kavadas (Email) and Shirley Millner (Hexadecimal) due to a lack of information available on public domain; if this is the case there's a LOT of digging to do here. This would most definitely be a question for the ReBoot creators.Humongous mouse 21:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Delete* All four seasons? Hi, I am in search of all the episodes from ReBoot. Maybe as a DVD Box. But it seems that there's nothing like this, f.e. at Amazon, or Ebay, you only find single episodes from season two, or three. I'd like to view all 4 seasons sometimes, but so it is impossible. Can you help me? --Reefa 13:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Reefa, 15.06.09 Re: All four seasons? Yes, thanks! Your information has helped a lot. Finally I can watch them all. Sitenote: I remembered the series last year as one of my favorite shows from TV, where it was played with german synch, maybe some 15 years ago. So, thanks again. --Reefa 17:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Image? Hello there. Not to be rude, but why did you change the pic of welman matrix? I could crop it so it is ony the top half of his body, if you would like.--Kigon 15:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll get to that tonight or tommorow.:)--Kigon 01:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Mega Hi there. Since you are the image guru around here, I thought I'd come to you. Do you have or are able to get the image of MB from talent night in the coffin where only his faced is seen, and his eyes are open? Thanks. If not, that's totally fine.--Kigon *I've already checked there. I always use that site for my Reboot image needs, so I went there first. They surprisingly don't have it. If you have a method of getting it, that would be awesome.:)--Kigon 22:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) **Also, do you have/could you get the image of Enzo and AndrAIa with Enzo in the 007 suit holding up and Enzo doll and AndrAIa on his arm? It's from Mainframe.ca from some time ago. If you can get that and the MB one, that would be incredibly awesome.Thanks:)--Kigon 20:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ***How Goes it? Sorry to bother you, but have you got the images yet?--Kigon Talk At Me, 21:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) **** That's great! I know you're trying to get the enzo/andraia pic. Did you make the DVDs using the vids on starman reboot? --Kigon Talk At Me, 15:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ***** It's absolutely perfect. Thanks so much!:)--Kigon Talk At Me, 22:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) whats wrong now If the comic was online i could easily prove that the pictures are practically similar Re:DVd That's so creepy, I'm doing the exact same thing! Would you be so kind as to email me the covers you made, I would like to see/possibly use them if that is okay with you. Just goes to show you that true ReBoot fans can never be held down!:)--Kigon Talk At Me, 16:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *Thanks so much! You're a lifesaver!:)--Kigon Talk At Me, 16:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) undo edit my ip is or was at the time 99.72.227.107 http://reboot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nullzilla_(episode)&diff=11157&oldid=11155 in the article above... why did you undo my edit... you cant tell me the web creature doesnt act like the simbiote and infect its host in a similar manner... and to my knowledge its in agreement with the wiki guidelines... Hey, I noticed that the code " " keeps popping up randomly in the text body articles that I edit. The problem's not confined to this wiki either; I've noticed that the code sometimes shows up when I'm editing other wikis. Do you know what the code is, exactly? It doesn't seem to affect the actual view of the article, but it's kind of wierd. - d2r 17:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kudos! Thanks for the praise, but I wouldn't regard myself as any kind of official on the Reboot staff list, just a contributor who would like to encourage visitors to contribute, and not those who seek to sabotage our work. :] I daresay the ReBoot Wiki has a database to rival any other website on information relating to the CGI show.Humongous mouse 10:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Bob n' Dot Hi there! I see on the DVD page that you have posted pictures of your homemade ReBoot Seasons 1 and 2 DVDs. I also see that on the second DVD of season 1 there is an image of Bob standing with his hands behind his back, and on the first DVD of season 2 there is an image of dot standing with her arms crossed. Would you mind helping out a fellow ReBoot fan by posting them here for me? Thanks a lot. 20:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phong. My name is Michael, I'm a fiber optic technician by day but an artist and sculptor by night. Serious ReBoot fan, recently re-addicted... just started buying and re-collecting the action figures from my childhood. After searching 'the net' for a good fan-run reboot homepage of sorts - I discovered this wiki and I love that you are still updating it. going to check out your Flickr page also I am contacting you today to ask if you would require my assistance in any way to help promote/enhance this website that there's anything wrong with it. If you would ever like anything created/drawn/photoshopped/etc etc etc I can do most things... please let me know and I'll get to work for ya. I'm also seriously considering trying to sculpt ReBoot themed action figures, or busts, or something like that. Something that could be just for the fans. I'm seeking some guidance with this endeaver as well and perhaps we could discuss something sometime. I'd love to create a Mouse figure or small statue... she never got one. Of course I realize that ReBoot and its characters are copyrighted, and I'm not out to start a small reboot figure making business or anything. Mostly I would just like to offer artistic assistance to this ReBoot wiki, and find some inspiration for creation. I haven't updated my website in what seems like years, but some out-dated samples of things I have made/drawn can be found at: www.michaelcouchman.com Thanks kindly, looking forward to hearing from you. Mrcouchman 01:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there and thanks! Hi Preator! First of all I'd like to say a big thank you for all your work on the Wiki here, it's been great having someone who was able to take over all the admin and stuff these last few years. I'm rejoining the ReBoot fandom and community, so it was a big relief to see you've kept the Wiki going for everyone! We really should find an opportunity to have a proper chat some time, are you a member of any message board forums outside of Wikia? I've got an account at The Java Hut ( http://rbcorner.heliohost.org/SMF/index.php ) where GlitchBob, who founded the ReBoot Revival project, is also a member so that would seem to be a good place where we can get together. Daecon 02:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome pasta. Come to think of it, I already have a Wikia account; I just haven’t used it in a year or two. 23:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just have a question about how you did the nav....HOW did you do it? I'm an admin on another wiki, and I can't seem to change mine. It keeps reading that i can preview, but not save it. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Preator Do You Think You Can Put Transcript For All Reboot Episodes If That Okay I Like Reading Them Enzo Matrix (talk) 04:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo Matrix (talk) 04:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) There already are transcripts of all ReBoot episodes on this site. Each has a good documentation of the episodes contents. I hope you find them informative. --Preator (talk) 23:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Preator I See What You Mean & Thanks & I Have A Few Question About Reboot Enzo Matrix (talk) 23:24, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo Matrix (talk) 23:24, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Russian DVDs? Did the ReBoot Season 1 and 2 DVDs that you created use the Russian DVDs for the video source, or just downloads? I'm trying to find someone who owns the Russian ones since the video quality is unfortunately better than the US release. AFPR-DragonRanger (talk) 23:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't know anything about Russian made DVDs of ReBoot. I have used the box set ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition for the pictures I post. The quality of that box set is fantastic, I highly recommend it. --Preator (talk) 01:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick response. A couple years old post indicated that the edits you made representing fan-made DVDs were your own work. Thanks for the recommendation, but I preordered it before it came out and to this day I remain disappointed when I look over at my shelf. Luckily I've moved out out of that house so it doesn't catch my glance anymore. The video quality for S1 is worse than the quality of The Making of ReBoot on the same set. AFPR-DragonRanger (talk) 03:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I think your wiki contributions are impressive and I'd like to ask you a few quick questions about your work for my website. If you're interested, shoot me an email at michael_jordache@outlook.com. Thanks! 06:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Reboot The Guardian Code Just so you know, THIS was released in june. :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Wrong info on Kathleen Barr page 174.97.249.209 (Kamond) is deliberately putting the wrong dates in on the page and changing my rightly put edits. I think he/she is being very silly. I've had to keep altering it several times. I think this contributor should be blocked if he/she continues to mess around. --Daniel Macgregor (talk) 02:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) : I have been cleaning up false information and vandalism by this "Kamond" person on several wikis during two years. They've done it often enough that I had to start using rangeblocks to shut them down on the wikis where I am an admin. Wikia's policy is that a rangeblock should not be longer than about six months due to the number of other editors that also would be prevented from editing that are unrelated to this person. :* 69.23.211.0/24 :* 69.23.215.0/24 :* 69.35.192.0/22 :* 69.35.194.0/24 :* 69.35.195.0/24 :* 98.157.212.0/24 :* 107.77.87.0/24 :* 174.97.249.0/24 : I haven't seen them show up under a 69.35.193.x IP address, but that could change in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:29, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Guardian Code minor chars I had forgotten their names but the Department of Internet Security agent dating Austin's mom is Rowan, his boss is Nance... While there are a lot of recurring background agents, one who sorta reminds me of Randy Carter from American Idol is usually on the terminal, can't remember if they mentioned his name. Do you know? Also trying to remember if surnames were said for any of the main 4 besides Austin. talk2ty 16:45, July 6, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry I do not know their names. I haven't watched more than the first episode of the Guardian Code series. I was not impressed by it. I do plan to watch the series at some point soon, but it may be until this fall as my work keeps me very busy. Hopefully I can be of better assistance in creating the Guardian Code articles at that time. --Preator (talk) 17:16, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Cleanup requested When you have a chance, please go through Category:Candidates for deletion. Some lost soul is posting unrelated mashups, and in spite of my leaving a message on their talk page, has recently removed the delete template on those articles, which I've undone.--PlNG (talk) 04:45, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for bringing these articles to my attention. I'll start working on deleting them right away. --Preator (talk) 12:19, May 29, 2019 (UTC)